


Cotton Candy Magic

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Kana is mentioned like once at the end, look at them go teaching Corrin magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: In which Corrin is unnaturally adept at magic, and her family finds they need to teach her very little about it.





	Cotton Candy Magic

Her magic shows in dancing wisps of blue and pink as if her hands were spinning cotton candy from the air.

At least, that’s how she thought of it. The magic thrummed at her fingers, pulsing and pushing its way in and out, like breathing but more. She had asked some of the others about how they felt about their magic, and hadn’t gotten nearly the same answer. Most said it simply felt like a well they were drawing from, like it was somewhere inside them. Others didn’t use magic, and couldn’t answer her.

She wondered if she was the only one who could feel the pulsating energy in the world, how it swirled and twisted through the world. She could feel it even more in the astral plane, where everything was made of the magic and it filled her with such energy she often felt she couldn’t sit still. The only time anyone said they felt something like what she felt was when they stepped on the dragon veins, and she wondered why they only felt it in such concentration. 

She felt it everywhere, had started to notice it when she was young, sneaking out into the forest when the servants weren’t looking, curling up in the trees and giggling to herself. She had been young at the time, and had done an admirable job at coercing the other servants at the northern hold into keeping her surprise outings a secret from her siblings, for fear of the talking to she would get. 

It had always been hard for them to say no to her, especially when she was younger, sweet innocent little eyes with a hint of wildness, the fiery glint of a joyous freedom that they couldn’t ever quite bring themselves to put out. The group had been like a family of sorts, the mischievous cook always willing to lend her the back entrance, the sparkle in his eyes and a finger to his lips as he winked at her. Her butler, before Jakob, with his constant exasperation barely hiding the smile that pulled at his eyes. Her maids showing her the ins and outs of the secret passages, passing secrets and whispered gossip as they led the way. It was a mini rebellion of their own kind, only the servants and her in on it’s secrets. Not even Silas had known, taking such great lengths to do something for her which she had done for herself for so long. 

In the forest, she had always felt more at peace, whether it was at the height of the summers heat, or bundled in layers of clothing and braving the snow covered grounds, she had always felt like she was more at home there. She felt less lonely, because although she had everyone at the castle, there were few her age, and fewer who would talk to her, leaving her feeling lost and alone. In the forest, through, the trees seemed to encase her, swaying gently in her direction as she passed, shivering branches and falling leaves a greeting only she understood. She had felt the magic then, slowly at first, a slight hum in the back of her head, her ability to test her limits, to push herself farther and farther each passing day, and the more time she spent in the woods, the more alive she felt. 

It hadn’t taken more than a few years before she could feel the magic everywhere, pushing and pulling at her skin incessantly, She had also realized it wasn’t just magic, but a combination of both magic and of the life force of the things around her, swirling and pulsating with filled with it. 

The first time she had truly accessed it, was when her biological mother had died. She felt it, pulled towards her in her rage, her silent plea for something, anything to help, and the world have given it to her, had given her the energy, the magic, to break the barrier surrounding herself, to push out of her human form and into something different, something powerful. She knew the world, and it knew her, and she would give back what she had taken, with every drop of blood and splash of magic she used, watching it curl through her fingertips, pink and blue and swirling in intricate patterns she could barely follow. 

Learning to use magic hadn’t been as much as a struggle for her, much to her siblings annoyances. They had all worked hard to feel the magic in them, to pull it out and use it, even Leo spent hours studying it and trying and failing before he had finally succeeded. She, however, had found that it was easy, to pull from that hidden reserve inside her, or, better yet, simply pull from the world around her. She always asked before she took, and never took more than she needed, magic free flowing and swimming from her like a torrent. She still remembered her siblings gathering around to teach her.

“Alright, you want to learn to use tomes?” Leo asked again, probably for the fifth time since she had mentioned it. She sighed but nodded, rolling her eyes at him. Xander stood by with Camilla, both ready to offer there own advice and experience. Elise was tagging along behind her as they walked towards a secluded section of the fort, passing between worlds before coming to a stop in the middle of a forest, where they had been before they left for the astral plain. 

“Okay. First, you must learn to access your magic. This is probably the most difficult part of the process, but it doesn’t get much easier from there. You must meditate, look within yourself for the magic flowing naturally in your veins, and draw it up and into your hands.” Leo explained, closing his eyes and breathing slow, deep breathes as he demonstrated, taking only a few seconds before a small pool of yellow and green… something seemed to appear in his palm. It wasn’t quite solid, but not quiet a liquid or a gas, more like a foggy pool of mist or smoke, the colors swirling around each other in constant movement. 

She watched curiously, seeing the self satisfied grin cover Leo’s face as he opened his eyes.

“You’ve gotten faster, little brother.” Camilla said, with evident pride in her voice. Elise and Xander looked impressed too, having followed them through the portal. Leo seemed pleased with their praise, closing his hand and letting the strange mist dissipate. 

“Camilla, Xander, would you like to show her as well?” Leo asked, taking a step back and gesturing for them to take his place. They both slipped around her, standing in front and closing their eyes, breathing deeply and evenly. It took almost a minute before Camilla’s swirled forth, pooling in her hand and quickly over flowing, drops and lines of reds and dark purples, fitting Camilla so perfectly somehow. They dissipated almost as soon as she opened her eyes, a quiet frown playing on her features. 

It was another thirty seconds before Xanders appeared, dancing flippantly in the breeze, as if taunting him with his inability to keep it restrained. A frown marred his face before it disappeared as well, the light lavender and dark gray leaving no trace of their existence. 

“Wow that’s so cool! I wish I could do that” Elise said, looking at each of them. Leo laughed, along with Xander, while Camilla turned to their little sister.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll teach you someday.” She said, smiling indulgently at Elise. Placated by this, the girl sat back a bit, turning to her curiously.

“So, can you do it too?” She asked, getting a small laugh from Leo.

“No, she can’t do it yet, that’s why we’re trying to teach her.” He replied, flashing a smile at her to show he meant no insult. She didn’t take it as one, instead focusing on what Leo had told her.

‘Draw up from yourself, huh…’ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and focusing. In an instant she felt the swirl of the magic mixed with life, surrounding her and enveloping her, the trees joyful greeting bringing a small smile to her face.

“Now, making it sit still is hard, magic is a very energetic thing. So, if you do manage to call it up, don’t be surprised it it flies out of your control.” Leo explained as well, and she could feel the stares of her sibling on her, not expecting, more amused. She frowned, feeling the wells of magic in each of them, but not being able to find it in herself. She narrowed her focus, blocking out everything but her own body, taking in a deep breath before she felt it. The magic which swirled around her had gone in, and out again with each breath, and she followed the colorless strands until she found her own reserve, the pink and blue pools lying dormant, and she approached them cautiously. They were like floating balls of water, the mist like substance constantly moving and dancing, creating and destroying new patterns with every breath she took. She hesitantly reached out, pressing a finger against the pink one, yanking her hand back in surprise as it rushed forward to meet her, like she had burst the bubble and released it all. It reformed as soon as her hand left it, and she heard the surprised gasp of her siblings, meaning it must have manifested itself somehow.

“That was… That was good, but you have to do it again. Learn to control the flow, don’t let it control you.” Leo’s soothing voice spoke in her ear, and she hesitantly reached out again, feeling the rush of magic at her fingertips, forcing it to stay back, to only trickle out. It worked, and she could feel it in her palms, in her real hands, swirling up and away. She forced it back down, settling into her hand like a pool of water, even though she could feel it curling and pressing against her hold. 

She let her eyes open slightly, looking at the strange mass now cupped in her hands, grinning at it with surprise and joy. She felt around for the blue on, bringing it out to join the other one, both mixing together like old friends, sparking happily against each other. She noticed the silence around her, and looked up to see her siblings shocked faces, like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

She suddenly felt herself blush, self conscious, dissipating the magic with a thought and dropping her hands. 

“How…” Leo said, looking baffled. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, the trees creaking as they leaned in, trying to offer her comfort. She thanked them, always happy the trees loved her so much, simply because she had always taken the time to talk to them. 

“It was easy, I just followed the natural flow of the magic.” She said with a shrug, staring and her feet and she shuffled back and forth. The stares were making her uncomfortable, simply because she wasn’t used to this much attention at once. 

“It took me three years just to get it to appear, much less tame it.” Leo replied, still sounding shocked. 

“Oh.” was her only response, shoving her hands in her armpits and hunching down further. 

“It’s not a bad thing, but it’s just… It took Xander years to master it, and even Leo struggled. Who know you would have such an affinity for it?” Camilla said quickly, smiling reassuringly. She smiled slightly in response, before Leo cleared his throat.

“Well, considering you have such a good grasp on it, I think we can move onto the next stage of magic use.” Leo said, hands seeming to rapidly clench and unclench rapidly in a slight irritation. She frowned, but nodded, eager to learn more. It continued on throughout the day, until they were all tired and she felt like the pool of magic within herself had been exhausted completely. 

From there, her magical abilities only grew, and sometimes it was difficult for her to sleep, the steady hum of the magic in her mind keeping her awake. She spent hours studying with Leo, and without him, candles burned to their stubs because the magic wouldn’t let her sleep. 

Now she showed Kana, her son, the magic swirling in her, making the wisps of colors dance and create images and stories as Kana dictated what happened, the story following the whims of her child, and she smiled, feeling the endless push and pull of the magic and life of the world, flowing, wonderful, peaceful. 

For the first time, she felt like a little girl again, sneaking out of her dim castle into the forest of life and green and different, and she smiled brightly, filled with wonder and peace, her magic dancing happily like cotton candy on the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am like, actually desperate for someone to talk to about this, so if you guys want to just gush about fire emblem, specifically fates, then please leave comments I have zero friends who like this game. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little fic!


End file.
